Artificial Intelligence
, a well-known rogue AI throughout the galaxy.]] An Artificial Intelligence, or AI, is the intelligence of machines, such as large supercomputers created to process information. Space Pirate ", a reincarnated Mother Brain.]] Although of Chozo origin, Mother Brain became rogue and controlled the Space Pirates until Samus Aran, the famous Bounty Hunter who had met Mother as a child, eradicated her from the galaxy. Later, the ringleaders, a small group within the Galactic Federation, terraformed one of the three BOTTLE SHIPs into a bioweapon breeding project and created an AI program to reproduce Mother Brain's thought processes: MB. Originally, MB was an organic supercomputer within Sector Zero, but she was given an android body in the form of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed human being (similar to the "Little Girl" form of Mother Brain in the Nintendo Comics System) to create a motherly bond with the Metroids similar to Samus and her baby. Similar to the original Mother Brain, MB was a telepath, as the ringleaders desired her to be. MB later developed the original Mother's personality, but as before, Samus Aran was able to end the threat of the evil supercomputer. The unused Mad AI, present in the early Metroid 1.5 design document, was the intelligence of a spaceship belonging to a similar race to the Pirates, the Thrash-hunters. Galactic Federation The Galactic Federation developed their own organic supercomputer twenty years prior to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, which they named Aurora. These units were installed on nearly every Federation base, and it has been theorized that they have connections to the Chozo's Mother Brain and their own MB. The Auroras were infected by the corruption virus at the start of the Phazon crisis' end, and the network had to be brought down before the virus' damage became irreversible. A vaccine was quickly developed and almost every Aurora was given the cure, save for Aurora Unit 217 and other Auroras not depicted ingame. 217 was later cured by Samus. Aurora Unit 242 was the first unit to receive the vaccine, and spoke to Samus for most of her mission. Four months prior to the start of the game, 313 was stolen from the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] and massively corrupted with Phazon. This unit was responsible for the spread of the virus and for the Bryyo, Elysia and Pirate Seeds, all destroyed by Samus. 313 was symbiotically connected to Phaaze very similar to how Mother Brain was with Zebes, and later destroyed by Samus, along with the unit's controller, Dark Samus, Phaaze and all Phazon in the galaxy. Commander Adam Malkovich, after his death, had his mind uploaded to a computer and inserted into the new gunship Samus received after her old one was destroyed. This computer reminded her of Adam so much that she named it after him, and when the Federation was approaching BSL to capture the X Parasites, it was revealed that the computer had Adam's personality. Thus, the pair once again saved the galaxy from the Federation's mistakes, and Samus had another remnant of Adam, whether or not the helmet he possessed was destroyed in the crash of Samus' old gunship. Chozo Other than the rogue Mother Brain, the Chozo are also known for their AI. In the non-canonical Blood of the Chozo storyline, the Overdog seemed to be the future of the Auroras. Samus' own Power Suit is also an AI, as it speaks at certain points. Other The scan for the Luminoth Ingsmasher drone when inactive states: "AI does not respond to transmissions." ru:Искусственный Интеллект Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Chozo technology Category:Space Pirate technology